Reinas de Corazones
by Mel Beauregard and Nina Chase
Summary: -Sin Summary. Lean! Advertencia: Posee pesonajes inventados por la autora Nina y los demas son de C.S.Lewis :
1. Prólogo

_Cair Paravel, 18 años después de "la travesía del viajero del alba"._

Una joven muchacha, de esa misma edad, 18, estaba sentada en el césped charlando con su mejor, aunque no única amiga (si se cuentan las dríades, náyades y otros), ambas alegres entre la paz que lograron en Narnia luego de la desaparición de los reyes de antaño, haciendo referencia a los 5 reyes narnianos.

Entre su pacifica charla, un guepardo alvino, interrumpió con un ágil salto desde una roca cercana.

-su majestad, la embarcación esta lista para vuestra búsqueda- le anuncio mientras se inclinaba en signo de respeto ante su reina.

-gracias, leal Walsky, me alegra verte esta mañana, ya puedes retirarte-le comunico con serena voz su alteza, mientras ayudaba a su amiga Silena a ponerse de pie y caminaban hasta el monumental navío. Él: "Princesa Andrómeda".

-Uma, no crees que será peligroso?-pregunto lady Silena, (la mano derecha de la reina) en un susurro temeroso.

-claro que será peligroso, demasiado peligroso, pero como Eustace siempre me dijo: alguien muy sabio le conto que lo más grande se logra con un poco de fe.-intento tranquilizarla y le palmeo el hombro, antes de acompañarla a subir a bordo, y dar la orden de embarcar hacia el oeste de Archenland. Hacia una isla de lo más extraña donde el tiempo no transcurre y nada es lo que parece.


	2. Capitulo I: Busca y encuentra

Había pasado ya un año, justamente un año hasta que divisaron tierra a lo lejos.

Y no cualquier pedazo de islote, sino precisamente aquella extraña isla encantada, por Saturno, para que el tiempo no transcurriera en aquel sitio, tan alejado de todos, menos de Aslan.

-preparaos a desembarcar-grito Silena desde una soga proveniente del alto y delicado mástil, que sostenía una vela roja con una león dorado rugiendo enfurecido.

Las náyades brincaban animadas a los costados del navío, los minotauros, faunos, y animales salvajes, como una manada de lobos, el guepardo alvino (Walsky), un grupo de ratas (preparadas para arrasar con sus peores pesadillas), tres chinchillas (una llamada Reepicheep, en honor a un viejo amigo de la familia) y una lora llamada Quinn (propiedad de Silena, el raro espécimen era blanco, como la cal y esparcido por sus alas y por su cabecilla tenia moteadas manchas rosadas, al igual que sus patas, su pico también era negro.) todos estaban corriendo de aquí para allá, preparando los botes, las armas y cotas de maya necesarias, aunque le habían dicho muchas veces a las damiselas que esperaran en la embarcación, ellas fueron las primeras en tocar tierra firme, con sus refinadas botas negras. Silena, con su lora parlante al hombro, su daga y espada envainada en su ancho cinturón con detalles en una brillante plata.

Como explicarlo, la espada de Lady Silena, esa de un metal extraño con una gema rosada en la empuñadura rodeada de pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes. Y con aquella inscripción sitiada en la fina, aunque mortal hoja, la cual mantenía escrito: nada es más grande que un poco de fe.

A su lado con la mirada fija en la espesura de la maleza, se encontraba su majestad, Uma Pevensie (apellido de su madre), reina de toda Narnia (al no estar los reyes de antaño), vestida, al igual que su mano derecha (tan solo que esta, con unas babuchas bordos), con una camisa blanca, unas babuchas negras, las botas, su cinturón (con pequeños contornos de lotos en dorado) y en el mismo su resplandeciente espada, la cual como la de su amiga era de rasgos finos aunque mortales, la empuñadura con diamantes y zafiros (entrelazados como en una danza, hasta el fin del mango). En su hombro colgaba su arco de marfil con sus inagotables flechas plateadas, con plumas azules.

Algo que compartían era la puntería en tiro, por lo que la daga de su amiga era habitualmente utilizada como boomerang, y a la vez llevaba en su hombro un arma similar al arco de su amiga, tan solo que este era una ballesta.

Luego de recorrer el perímetro por las playas de la isla, se encargaron de revisar en su espesor. Introduciendo sus delicados y esbeltos cuerpos por entre las malezas, cortando las ramas y otros arbustos a su paso, hasta que oyeron el aletear de unos temerosas aveluchas, y unos alejados gritos de batalla, debían ser ellos, tenían, que ser ellos.

Corrieron, tanto como sus cansados e inacostumbrados pies se los permitieron, hasta llegar con los causantes de los chillidos.

Dos jóvenes hombres, tal vez uno de más edad que el otro, luchaban, sin éxito a causa del hambre y el ya más que débil intento, contra un grupo de yetis selváticos (por si no sabéis que son, os advierto, jamás os acerquéis a uno si no es cuestión de vida o muerte, huelen horroroso, su fuerza te puede aplastar de un solo golpe y su aliento es lo mas apestoso que vuestra nariz podrá llegar a presenciar, y todo si tenéis tanta mala suerte como estas dos muchachas)

Silena, lanzo su daga, y con una tan buena puntería como la de toda una arquera, traspaso la carótida de la maldita bestia, a la que los castaños chicos miraban con odio y frustración. A la misma velocidad y paso al que volaba la daga de negra empuñadura, al lado surco con un ligero silbido la plateada flecha de su amiga.

Golpeando en el corazón del otro monstruo.

Los muchachos, al fin prestaron atención a sus vivaces salvadoras, aquellos dos pares de ojos negros recorrieron lentamente a aquellas finas damas que sin anterior saludo se inclinaron, ante Caspian X: el navegante y Edmund Pevensie: el justo, reyes de Narnia.

-reyes, perdonad la irrespetuosidad, somos Silena y Uma, acompañadnos camino a Narnia, por favor-presento antes de suplicar su majestad.

-bueno, como de seguro sabéis, somos Caspian X y Edmund el justo-no hacía falta la presentación de su parte, toda Narnia conocía aquellos nombres, más que bien.

-que trajisteis contigo? Una Barbie?- pregunto Edmund, mirando a Silena.

-esta Barbie, como tú has dicho, te ha salvado el pellejo y como noto, no sabes, es la prima del rey, Caspian X.-le respondió la reina con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

-porque nunca dijiste que tenias prima?-miro a Caspian con ojos acusadores y el frunció el entrecejo.

-pues porque no era sabedor de aquel dato, aunque, esperen, mi tía, Prunaprismia se ha, se ha acostado con?, perdona, pero de quien eres descendiente?-dudo el navegante.

-de Lord Keynes y bueno como habéis dicho ya vos, de Lady Prunaprismia.-contesto la acusada y Caspian cambio de expresión a una completamente diferente, como si se le hubiera insultado de algún modo

-ha, mira tú, así que mi tía se acostó con Keynes? Qué bien, mi tío lo mataría, si viviera- argumento

-que adorable encuentro familiar, yo mejor me voy al barco, no tarden, majestad- comento la Lady con su orgullo herido, y camino nuevamente entre la maleza.

-ya veis lo que causáis, y eso que es más difícil enfadarla a ella que luchar con minotauros.-les reprocho a los reyes y siguió a su amiga quien a su paso había dejado un fino pasillo.


	3. Capitulo II: Reunion familiar

Ya a bordo nuevamente del "princesa Andrómeda", los marinos y las damas charlaban animadas, mientras los recién "rescatados" se recuperaban en cuanto fechas y hechos.

Ya dentro del camarote, las jóvenes se encontraban cambiadas por sus finos vestidos, más que ajustados por los apretados corsés, y elegantes por los finos hilos de oro y plata. Aunque debajo de ellos, fueran descalzas, como acostumbraban, para estar más cómodas.

Con los cintos y las espadas cercanas a la mano, con la daga (mas que oculta, siendo Uma la única sabedora del escondite)

Se acercaban al guepardo, pidiéndole gentilmente que buscara a sus invitados.

Al volver Walsky acompañado de ambos reyes. Los dos alzaron una ceja. Prestando atención a la lora que colgaba del hombro de Lady Keynes.

-seáis bienvenidos a bordo del Princesa Andrómeda, el más lujoso y amplio navío de toda la monumental flota Narniana, por cierto Caspian, El viajero del Alba, continua en el muelle, pese a todo- argumento su majestad en cuanto ellos se encontraron en su presencia

-Em, gracias…-miro a la reina sin saber cómo nombrarla.

-la reina Uma Pevensie: la humilde y Lady Silena Keynes: la rosa del oeste.-pronuncio la lora en una perfecta voz, de lo más humana.

-PEVENSIE? HA DICHO, PEVENSIE?-grito Caspian-y ahora quien es el que oculta cosas Edmund?- comento a su amigo con una ceja elevada

-no estaba enterado de su nacimiento, lo juro-se apresuro a declarar, el justo.

-ni tú, ni nadie además de tus padres, Susan y Eustace, luego de ellos, todos los narnianos-la reina bajo el rostro algo apenada por lo dicho

-pero porque solo ellos sabían de tu existencia?-dudo Edmund esta vez

- Susan, la benévola, es mi madre, ella al ver que era incapaz de complacer mis necesidades me envió aquí, a Narnia, por mano de Eustace, quien pudo realizar un último viaje, luego las dríades y bueno, Aslan, se encargaron de mi hasta mis 15 cortos años de edad. Al desaparecer vosotros, yo tome vuestro trono, estando más que tranquila de devolvéroslo si aun os creéis dignos de aquel puesto- tomo unas bocanadas profundas de aire puro y continuo- encontré a Silena al final de un arco iris mientras a los 6 años cabalgaba por el bosque narniano, y desde entonces es la hermana que no tengo ni tendré-cuando acabo de explicar Edmund y Caspian la observaban confundidos y apenados

-soy, tío, Caspian, has oído SOY TIO- grito un eufórico Pevensie mientras zarandeaba a el X por los hombros.

-si tío y dime, pues te atreves a un duelo, cierto?-le incito Uma, sonriendo mientras desenvainaba si detallada espada y le prestaba otra a Edmund.

-pero…-titubeo confuso

-solo tienes dos razones para negar la oferta, una es tenerme miedo, a mí, una jovencita, con vestido largo, y la otra es que no tengas espada, pero como ya te he dado una espada, optare al miedo hacia mi-se burlo la sobrina del justo, mientras jugaba y hacia trucos de equilibrio con la espada.

-no, miedo, a mi pequeña sobrina? Jamás, ni por miedo, ni por falta de honor, quieres luchar, pues lucharemos- se puso de pie y tomo la espada con decisión.-a todo esto, chica, cuantos años has de tener?-le pregunto con la duda impresa en sus ojos.

-pues tengo 19, al igual que Lady Keynes, para que no tengas que gastar saliva y tiempo en preguntarle, tío-dijo y le dio una estocada, seguida de otra aun más feroz, eso sí era un duelo completamente digno, ambos intentando desarmar al oponente, ambos intentando romper distancia y lograr su objetivo.

Cuando la lucha tomo su lado más "divertido" o mas "atroz" según la ideología de cada.

Luego de tener que dar un leve brinco para no ser herida en los pies, ella al dar una estocada, daño la pálida tez de su tío, logrando que el pronunciara un agudo chillido de dolor, y lanzara la espada al suelo, su alteza no sabía qué hacer, le había dejado un muy feo y profundo corte en el rostro de su tío, su tío preferido, a causa de ser el único que conocía.

Silena corrió a acercarse y miro la herida con rostro atento, luego tomo la muñeca de Edmund y jalo de él hasta el camarote real.

Los siguió lo más rápido que pudo y dentro del camarote presencio como su mejor amiga limpiaba y curaba, además de vendar la herida, que antes sangraba demasiado como para notar que tan profunda era.

La reina los dejó solos, allí, donde también se encontraba su recamara personal.

-gracias, Lady Keynes, os lo debo-le agradeció el justo rey

-no me debéis nada, soy feliz ayudando, y por favor, solo decidme Silena, su majestad-le pidió cortésmente al oír el apellido de su padre.

-os lo pido, borrad aquel titulo, solo dime Edmund, o solo Ed- el muchacho le sonrió y ella sin poder evitarlo enrojeció sus mejillas.

-genial, Ed…-susurro Lady, mientras salía del camarote y se dirigía a donde su amiga la esperaba sentada, con una manzana en mano.

-como se encuentra?- pregunto preocupada, aunque supiera que estaba bien.

-se recuperara, tranquila, no fue tan grave como parecía, solo la próxima intenta únicamente desarmarlo, no cortarle la mejilla.-la castaña le sonrió a la reina, quien asintió y se dispuso a mirar el mar.

-por qué crees que nos fueron a buscar?-le preguntaba Caspian a Ed, mientras mantenía la vista fija en las dos damas que reían alegremente.

-no ce, pero no te recomiendo jugarles un duelo, a ninguna, saben lo que hacen- se palmeo suavemente la mejilla dañada y puso mala cara.- porque no les preguntas?

-sí, buena idea, iré les preguntare, ¡para que nos buscaron! y volveré aquí-el sarcasmo ocupo su voz y levantando una ceja golpeo el hombro de su compañero de camarote.

-sí, parece una muy buena idea…verdad?-Edmund sonrió hacia su amigo y se puso de pie, camino hacia su sobrina y sin siquiera dudarlo le pregunto- para que nos habíais ido a buscar?-

-pues, es que no puedo reinar sola, Narnia es enorme para una sola reina, disponiendo de toda Narnia, cada "gobernador" esta bajo mis normas y yo, ya no puedo idealizar cada situación por mi cuenta.-le explico mientras con cara preocupada dudaba-enserio estas bien? No te hice mucho daño?-

-psh…sí, estoy bien, solo fue un rasguño.- jamás opacarías el orgullo de aquel muchacho.

-me alegra saberlo, ya me estaba preocupando, por cierto, mañana por la tarde llegaremos a Cair Paravel, quería asegurarme de que estuvierais enterados, y para que no se les olvide, seguís siendo los reyes de Narnia, digan lo que digan, compartiré mi trono, o hasta seria capas de dárselos, vuestros cinco tronos están allí, en el palacio, sin ningún defecto, siguen allí, os esperan-pronuncio, se reverencio, tomo del brazo a su amiga, y continuo caminando hacia su recamara.

-los cinco? Pero supongo que deben de estar ya demasiado malgastados-inquirió mirando a su sobrina, haciendo que esta se detuviera.

-no, siguen en perfecto arden, aunque ahora son seis, no me atrevía a ocupar alguno de los vuestros- luego de responder continuo con su camino.

-entonces, solo necesitaba consejeros?-lo sobresalto Caspian.

-no, necesitaba a los reyes, necesitaba a su familia, está demasiado sola, con toda una nación que cuidar y defender, no cree poder seguir gobernando sin compañía y a falta de esposo, busco reyes con experiencia estratega-luego le palmeo el hombro a Caspian y le sonrió

-te dijo todo eso?-pregunto confuso ante las palabras del justo

-no, no precisamente, pero eso decían sus cansados ojos- le aseguro Ed, y se sentó a comer una manzana.

Caspian X se quedo pensando, tanto podían decir un par de ojos? Con tan solo un cruce de miradas?


	4. Capitulo III: Bajo piratería

Luego de una tarde agotadora entre órdenes y deberes, detuvieron el barco cerca de un pequeño pedazo de tierra, siquiera digno a llamarse isla, y le prestaron únicamente atención a dormir durante un momento para poder, luego seguir con su camino.

En aquel sueño, Silena, se encontraba sentada en el césped como todas las tardes de Narnia, acompañada de Uma y su lora, pero esta vez estaban también Ed, y Caspian, los cuatro riendo mientras charlaban animadamente.

Su propia vestimenta le llamo la atención, estaba hermosa, estaba perfecta, se sentía parte de la realeza, un gentilhombre se acerco a ellos muy serio y gentil.

-Reina Silena? Se le apetece algo?-pregunto prestando atención en su mirada perdida

-eh? Reina? Yo?-pregunto la ojimiel algo confundida.

-que sucede Silenita?-le preguntaba Ed.- claro, tu, reina-intento explicarle el mientras la miraba asustado aunque intentando sonreír sarcástico

-Silena? Estas bien?-dudo preocupada su rubia amiga.

-Uma, no me siento bien…-le respondió alterada mientras intentaba ponerse de pie y sus piernas le fallaban.

-Silena los movimientos bruscos no os hacen nada bien, tranquila, cálmate-le decía Ed, demasiado preocupado

-Uma, que sucede? A mí y a quien mas no nos hace bien?-cada vez estaba más alterada y fue cuando la mano de su amiga se poso en su hinchado vientre que esta lo comprendió.

-ahora, por favor, toma asiento, nos estas preocupando amor…-aunque intento ver quien le decía aquellas palabras no puedo ver su rostro.

En ese momento volvió a la realidad sintió como una mano áspera le tapaba la boca mientras la sacaban de su camarote, el cual compartía con su amiga Uma. Pero su rubia compañera no se encontraba ya, allí.

Tiraban de ella hasta que se frenaron en la cubierta, su majestad estaba sentada como toda una dama sobre uno de los barriles con las manos atadas y amordazada.

Casi toda la tripulación ya estaba allí, y también algunos hombres más que no pudo reconocer. La ataron y amordazaron al lado de su amiga, quien la miraba con ojos preocupados aunque serios.

-sodtadnos pada poded daros una padiza-se entendió a medias lo gritado por la reina sentada a su izquierda, quien se removía incomoda y al ver a su tío y al primo de su mano derecha, abrió los ojos cuan platos y señalo las espadas con la mirada.

-parece que alguien tiene mal carácter-se burlo lo que se supone era un pirata.

-sí, y udno mud mado-volvió a gritar mientras lo miraba con odio e intentaba patearlo.

-pues le bajaremos los reales humos a su real alteza-la amenazo otro al que le faltaba un ojo.

-oh, vamos, no se rebajarían a matar a una dama-se burlo una de las ratas.

-en eso coincido con mi amiguito, no seriáis tan cobardes de matarla estando atada, o si? Al menos dejadla competir en un duelo justo- los reto Edmund siendo sabedor del poder sobre la espada que tenía su sobrina

-sí, no sería justo jefe…-se quejo uno de ellos, al cual el capitán miro y solito salto al agua sabiendo que le esperaba.

-bueno, si porque no? Dejaremos que pelee en un duelo, pero contra quien? Contra quien quieres pelear, niña?-le pregunto con sumo sarcasmo en la última palabra y corto la mordaza con la punta de la espada.

-con quien más? Contigo maldito estúpido-escupió como insulto y dio un salto para bajar del barril

-valla, si yo creí que hablaba con una dama-dijo el pirata

-pues lo haces o no sabes diferenciar sexos idiota?-volvió a insultar ella mientras mordía las ataduras de sus manos y las cortaba exitosamente.

-pues parece que una dama demasiado maleducada-protesto el moreno

-cállate inútil que estas frente tu reina-con la mano en la que sostenía una daga, el hombre le abofeteo el rostro logrando cortarle el labio con el filo. La reina al sentir un líquido cayendo por su labio se relamió el labio inferior, al llegar donde provenía la sangre su rostro cambio por el agridulce sabor y miro con sumo odio al estúpido pirata.

Tomo su espada del suelo y comenzó con el duelo intentado decapitarlo. Aunque a la primera no lo logro siguió intentando con las estocadas más cargadas de odio que nadie jamás allá visto hasta que pudo acercarse lo suficiente a su amiga y corto sus ataduras, Silena se destapo la boca y tomo su espada mientras enfrentaba a algunos piratas a la vez.

Hasta que uno de ellos cometió el peor error de toda su existencia, con la espada cortó las puntas del cabello de la castaña haciendo que ella lo mirara furiosa y le decapitara sin ninguna otra palabra más que un "eso pasa cuando no preguntas que corte quiere una dama"

Los otros con quienes peleaba se asustaron de tal modo que saltaron por la borda dejando las tres espadas en la cubierta, Ed y Caspian peleaban por allí, con uno u otro pirata.

Uma ya le había cortado la pierna derecha al capitán, pero antes de clavar su espada en el corazón del bandido le susurro al oído "y ahora quien es la mujer maleducada? Eh? Quien es la damisela en peligro?" y su espada traspaso en pecho del pirata mientras su rostro se distorsionaba de dolor y ella tiraba en cadáver al mar.

-el que no quiera seguir el destino de su capitán, ya fuera-grito la reina haciendo que todos dejaran de luchar y le dirigían una mirada al destrozado y ahora casi hundido cuerpo de su jefe. Antes de saltar del navío y nadar lo más rápido que pudieran intentando huir de los tiburones llamados por la sangre.

-lograron robar algo?-pregunto la reina a uno de los minotauros.

-no mi señora, no lograron llevarse nada de nada-respondió alegre ante la noticia que debía anunciar

-gracias, perfecto, ahora, sin más retrasos, regresemos a casa, no me quiero ni imaginar que deben haber hecho en tanto tiempo sin reina-grito Silena a la tripulación mientras elevaban el ancla y partían directo a su hogar dulce hogar.

Silena seguía preocupada sobre su sueño pero intento restarle importancia y mientras ordenaba que limpiaran la cubierta y quitaran la sangre

En otra parte de la embarcación cierta rubia se encontraba en la cocina limpiando su labio con agua fresca mientras alguien la sobresaltaba

-te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Caspian mientras tomaba una naranja del canasto destapado

-sí, solo fue un cortesito- pronuncio mientras sacaba la gasa y miraba el poco de sangre que se encontraba en ella con asco

-déjame ver, puede que necesites una puntada- se acerco a ella y miro el labio ligeramente cortado, al sentir la fría mano palpar su labio se removió incomoda hacia atrás chocando con un barril.

- no… parece que no fue tan grave, sanara rápido, no fue profundo y no sale casi nada de sangre ya-le respondió ella y salió de la cocina corriendo tan rápido como llego. El la observo confundido mientras se perdía por la escalerilla, dejando solo allí abajo, solo con su naranja.


End file.
